Half Princess
by ShipMalec
Summary: What would have happened if Feng Xiao Lan was a real princess? Would this little fact change everything? Feng Xiao Lan's story as RL: Princess Xiao Lan and Second Life: Princess! Time takes place throughout the novel storyline. Some things that happened in the novel/manhua will be ignored... DISCONTINUED on 8/1/12
1. Chapter 1: The Princess

Half Princess

**A/N: This is my first Half Prince FanFic; hopefully won't be my only one... Oh, and I'll change POV about every other chapter or so. Well; Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Half Prince characters at all; the only time I would own anything is if I make an OC.**

_Chapter 1: The Princess_

"Princess... Princess, time for school," A maid spoke softly to me. I pulled off my blanket in a dazed way and sat up on my bed. "Get me my outfit," I commanded. "Yes, Princess," The maid replied and left in search of my outfit for the day.

I go to XXX University in T City because of my parents sending me off to study aboard. I arrived in T City a couple of days ago to fill out my forms. Today is the first day of my classes. My name is Feng Xiao Lan; princess of a kingdom in XXX. I'm ¾ Taiwanese and ¼ British. I'm 19-years-old and am twins with my younger brother Feng Yang Ming. Our parents had both of us attending the same university so as to not cause too much trouble for the media and school. Sometimes I just think that they leave their adviser to do all of the work in the kingdom so they can just go off in one of their honeymoons.

I calmly walked over to my private bathroom and did whatever I needed to do to start out my day. When I was done taking my shower and covering myself with a towel, I walked out of the bathroom and spotted my outfit for today. The outfit consisted of a pink summer dress, see through leggings, and pink high heels. I don't dislike the color pink but, sometimes it can be a bit too much; a lot of my clothing was pink. I looked in the direction of the door and seeing it was already closed, I snatched my outfit off the hanger. I turned around and proceeded to go in the bathroom to change. In the bathroom I closed the door and started to change into my outfit.

When I was done changing, I dried my long black hair. I then made my hair seem wavy in a cute and royal-like way. I glance at the mirror to check my overall look. "Perfect," I exclaimed softly. For reasons unknown to me, I always said that even though my hair obeys my every hairstyle.

I shut the lights off in the bathroom and head out of my room. The smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes fill the air. I stroll to the kitchen; Yang Ming was already gobbling up his food. One of the maids pull out my chair for me. I give everyone a formal bow and sit down. A plate is immediately placed down in front of me. "What would you like to drink Princess?" Asks a maid. "Any kind of tea would be fine." I say. The maid rushes out to get my tea. She returns after some seconds with my tea and places it down in front of me. I start to eat my breakfast. At least unlike Yang Ming, I use my silverware correctly. Halfway through the food, Yang Ming orders everyone except me out of the kitchen. "What is it Yang Ming?" I ask him. "Sis, I bought it!" Yang Ming says excitedly. "Bought what?" I question him. "Second Life!" "What's Second Life?" "Huh? You don't know what Second Life is?" He asks shouting a little. "Second Life is the newest virtual reality game, the realism level is 99%. Even the slightest wind, the buzz of insects and the chirping of birds seem life-like." Yang Ming says adoringly about Second Life. I finish my food and pick up my book that I was reading yesterday. "Boring. If the realism is that high, being hit would be painful! I'd rather read." I pout to Yang Ming. "I knew it! You girls are so scared of pain! You probably can't even handle 30% of the pain! Being a girl would be so easy. You don't have to fight, since someone will always volunteer to fight for you... When there's danger, you just hide at the very back! And wait till you miraculously level up..." He says mockingly. "Fang Yang Ming! You're exaggerating way too much!" I yell at him. Yang Ming starts to look frightened at me. "We'll decide who wins or loses in Second Life!" I continue. "Fine, just don't come crying to me when you get hurt!" He yells at me. Just then a scared looking maid comes in. "Umm... Princess, Prince, your ride is here." She squeaks out before running away. We look at each other in anger. "Well, sis, I had one of the maids put the Second Life Dreams Gaming Device in your room." Yang Ming says that while walking beside me to the limousine. "Okay, so when can we start playing it?" I ask calmly though I'm still mad at Yang Ming. "Second Life opens today after school." He chatters excitedly. Yang Ming opens the door politely for me. I give him a smile and quickly enter the limousine. He enters after me and shuts the door. The driver starts the car and drives on to XXX University.

**Hope you like it, next POV will be Yang Ming's and/or Ming Gui Wen's. **

**Preview for next chapter:**

_I walk into the classroom and see almost everyone crowded around a table where a girl and boy sat. "Attention class." I bark out. Everyone turns their attention to the front of the room."Take your seats; two people per table." The students start pairing up with their friends in tables that are by the girl and boy. Some of my students look at me with interest. A female student has the nerve to yell, "Bishie!" Most of the female students start staring at me intently now. "Ahem... My name is Ming Gui Wen; you may call me Gui if you wish." I said while writing my name on the board. Several students start whispering that 'He's the new professor with an IQ of 200!'. _

_**Also, Happy Chinese New Year!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A different view

Half Princess

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! . I usually only get to update on Saturdays... Thanks for the reviews and please create an account on FF so I can reply + I'll only reply if I have something to say about it. Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: Half Prince is not my creation. OC might appear in a couple of chapters to come...**

_Chapter 2: A different view_

**Yang Ming POV**

Xiao Lan asks me when we could start playing Second Life. Even if I'm mad at her, I just can't help sharing the wonderful news. "Second Life officially opens today after school!" I tell her excitedly.

I walk a little bit ahead of Xiao Lan and open the door for her. She gives me a smile and enters the limousine quickly. I go in after her and close the door. The driver starts the car and begins to drive us to XXX University.

"Yang Ming." Xiao Lan says. I look over to her to let her know I'm listening. "Can I see your schedule? I want to see if we're in the same classes." She said timidly. I smirk at her question.

"Of course you can sis. Who else would help you to not get lost besides me?" I said. I then look around for my backpack because the maids had already put it in here. I grab my backpack and place it on my lap. I grab Xiao Lan's backpack and give it to her. She opens the backpack and pulls out her schedule. I zip my backpack open and give her my schedule. Xiao Lan compares our classes on the schedules.

"Yang Ming, we have all of our classes together! I can't get lost now!" She said happily. I sigh. "Is that the only reason you wanted to check? Stupid Sister!" I scold her. Xiao Lan blushes, huffs, and turns so she faces the window on her side. I chuckle. "If I wasn't here, you would never find out where to go!" I accuse her.

Before Xiao Lan can reply, the driver announces that we arrived. She looks over at me: I can tell she doesn't want to go to this people-filled place. I smile at her and grab her hand. We put on our backpacks and I open the door.

People coming into the university stare and whisper to their friends. I exit the limousine with Xiao Lan following diligently. She shuts the door and we continue walking towards XXX University. We are still holding hands and Xiao Lan is gripping my hand as if I would disappear if she didn't. I know she's scared of all of this attention and wants to run away.

I get my schedule from Xiao Lan's backpack because she forgot to give me it. I look at our first class: Literature with Professor Ming Gui Wen. The main reason why we came to this university is because of him: the 200 IQ genius.

Xiao Lan begins to lead us into what I'm guessing is the main hallway. I fold my schedule and shove it into my pockets. "Yang Ming. Do you know where we're going?" Xiao Lan asks quietly: she's still mad, the I can easily tell. I scratch my head thinking about where we are.

"Umm... Not really?" I say.

"How are we supposed to go to our class then: baichi!" Xiao Lan said with a frightening tone. I start trembling a bit. "It's not my fault! I don't see you helping us go anywhere!" I told her in frustration.

"Do you need any help?" A girl says from behind us.

Both Xiao Lan and I turn around to see the girl. She's beside a guy.

"Oh... I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Lu Jing." She said politely.

"I'm Gu Yun Fei." He said from Lu Jing's side.

"I'm Feng Xiao Lan and this is my younger brother Feng Yang Ming." Xiao Lan said introducing us.

"The royal Feng twins?" Gu Yun Fei says with an adoring expression.

"That's us." Xiao Lan said: she probably didn't like having our covers blown.

"Wow, this is going to be an exciting year!" Lu Jing says.

"A genius bishie teacher and royal twins." She continued.

"We could write a bestselling novel about this!" Gu Yen Fei suggests to Lu Jing.

"Hey, so Lu Jing are you going to help us?" Xiao Lan ask with impatience.

"Oh, Yeah! Okay, whats your first class?" Lu Jing asked.

"Literature with Professor Ming Gui Wen." I answer.

"That's where we're going too!" She exclaimed happily.

"Follow me, I know where to go!" Gu Yen Fei said equally as happy as Lu Jing.

We walk by about six classrooms before Lu Jing states that we arrived. Gu Yen Fei opens the door for us. Xiao Lan and I enter first. We are attacked by a crowd of our classmates. "OMG Prince Yang Ming!" "Princess Xiao Lan!" "The royal Feng twins!" Random people yell out.

"Hello." I calmly say. "May my big sister and I go take our seats?" I continue acting royal. "Yes!" Some girls scream out. Everyone makes way for Xiao Lan and I.

I stride to the last row of tables and sit down in the middle table. After Xiao Lan sits down all hell brakes lose. Everyone crowds us again and starts asking questions about ourselves. Xiao Lan and I royally answer with no hesitation. We were taught not to be rude to the citizens. Tens minutes answering the questions tires me out quickly.

Suddenly a voice calls out to the class.

**Ming Gui Wen POV**

I walk into the classroom and see almost everyone crowded around a table where a girl and boy sat.

"Attention class." I bark out. Everyone turns their attention to the front of the room.

"Take your seats; two people per table." The students start pairing up with their friends in tables that are by the girl and boy.

Some of my students look at me with interest. A female student has the nerve to yell, "Bishie!" Most of the female students start staring at me intently now.

"Ahem... My name is Ming Gui Wen; you may call me Gui if you wish." I said while writing my name on the board. Several students start whispering that 'He's the new professor with an IQ of 200!'.

A girl raises her hand.

"Yes, student?"

"Are you going to play Second Life?" She asks excitedly. At her question many people start looking at me to hear my answer.

"Second Life?" I ask. Seems like my answer was wrong because everyone starts giving me look that said, 'how can you not know?'.

"It's a virtual game with 99% realism. Second Life starts today after school." The girl that was surrounded at the beginning of the class says quietly. I look over at her direction. She blushes a rosy pink color.

_Beautiful. The word only describes her. A rosy pink blush. Cute brown eyes calling me out of my daze. Wavy, silky, and long black hair. Delicate small hands meant for someone to hold. A real princess. _I blush at my thoughts. _I'm her teacher; I can't think of her this way._

"So, Professor, are you going to play it?" The girl that raised her hand said.

"Yes." I say on a whim still looking at the other girl.

I turn to the board, the girl is making me feel extremely uncomfortable: with just one glance, she got me blushing.

"Okay class, I will check the attendance. You may talk quietly among yourselves." I tell them.

I walk the small length to my desk and sit down. A binder that says 'Attendance' is on it. I pick it up and start calling out students' names.

"Feng Xiao Lan" I call out.

"Here." She says.

I look up and find the source of who replied.

_The beautiful girl: the real princess of XXX..._

**Ohhh... Crap... Didn't see that coming did you? And I entered when someone was talking too: a reviewer said I didn't do that and I agree. Sorry if Gui's part was small, I'm not really good at other POVs that aren't like, the main character. Sorry for OOC too if there was any... Hope you liked. **

**Next chapter:**

_Yang Ming went to the bathroom. After I saw he was gone, I got my Second Life Dreaming Device and put it on. _

_Darkness is what I see. Some seconds later, a ray of light engulfs me and the room is lit up._

"_Welcome to Second Life! This is your first time playing so please give us a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way you will be able to immediately enter the game once you put the game helmet on."_


	3. Chapter 3: Game Character

Half Princess

**A/N: Sorry for the really, really late update... I was trying to figure out how to do this chapter without completely copying the original... Because of that goal of mine... And because of my laziness... The characters' thoughts and words will not be exactly the same. Lolidragon will be like Princess' best friend sorta in Second Life... Though she still has her bishie obsession. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Half Prince... It would be sucky if it was made by me...**

_**Chapter 3: Game Character**_

Yang Ming went to the bathroom. After I saw he was gone, I got my Second Life Dreaming Device and put it on.

Darkness is what I see. Some seconds later, a ray of light engulfs me and the room is lit up.

"Welcome to Second Life! This is your first time playing so please give us a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way you will be able to immediately enter the game once you put the game helmet on."

I stay silent and wait until she's done.

"Before we begin; what race would you like to be? You may choose any of the following." The GM says and millions and millions of different races appear before me.

"Umm... I'd like to see myself as beast and human please..." I said with the resolution of being strong.

"Okay!"

All of the other races disappear.

In their places are a beast and human me.

I look at my selves.

The beast seems ugly and makes me want to kill it right now.

"What? You looking down on me!" She/Me exclaims.

The human me looks exactly like me and doesn't make me mad but, she isn't what I wanted my character to look like.

"Hello. Greetings real life me." She said nicely.

I smile sweetly.

"I would like to see myself as an elf with 30% beautification."

"Okay." She said starting to get a little annoyed at me wanting to be more beautiful.

The human and beast disappear with a puff of white smoke.

"Hey."

I turn around.

An elven me with 30% beautification appears before me.

She looks exactly like me but with a fairer complexion, longer silkier hair, and bigger breasts.

"OMG! You should totally keep this look! You'll get so much bishie hubbies! What do you want you're name to be?"

I stare at the GM questioningly.

"What? Did you not think of a name yet?"

"Princess on a white horse." I think up.

"No! No! No! That's too long... How about just 'Princess'?" She said.

"Fine." I say pouting.

"Okay! Be sure to PM me! My name's Lolidragon! I'll help you get the non-bishies away from you!"

My elven self starts to draw closer to me.

"What about the continent?" I ask.

"You'll be in Central Continent!" She answers.

My selves fully merge together and I feel like I've been knocked out.

**I'm gonna stop here... Sorry for the cliff-ish-ness... I need to stop at spots that I can easily get into and continue... Do you guys think Princess will get stalker-fied? Will she meet Lolidragon? Will Yang Ming meet her? **

**Find out next!**

**R&R**

**No speak peeks this time! Eheheheh... Sorry!**

**Oh.. Yeah! Forgot! I'll be making a new story that is like Half Princess' AE story... Princess will probably not be in Odd Squad in that one... Sorry GuiXPrince/Princess(In this case) Fans... I like that pairing too but... It seems very over used no matter how much I LOVE reading them..**


	4. Author Note

**Author's Note: *Edit***

**Sorry for this... I'm very sure most of you would rather read the next chapter of this FanFic... I am going to not be updating any of my stories for a while(maybe 2-4 weeks) I have already way too much stuff to do(read, homework, tests, waiting for the contest winner details I did last month, more homework, school, acting like a dumbass for entertainment, etc) This long break of mine is for me to come up with new ideas for this and my other stories to come. When I get back to updating one chapter will probably have 2 chapters because I don't want the chapter thing to be messed up. I won't be hanging the chapters over your heads because you won't review either(even though I squeal with joy inside every time I get one) Last of all... I do have a life(although a very lame one) I do have responsibilities(even though I dread them) I am a reader as well(more muse! more ideas!) I can only update on days when I'm not at school(boo!) Just so I won't eliminate all of my(not-so-long) list of fans, I have the next chapter's beginnings started for all of my main projects: The Life of Naxx Septix(TLoNS) and Half Princess(HP) *I am very, extremely pleased with all of the hits/visitors I got for all of my stories on the month of February(last month) that just makes me go all smiley the whole day :D I will try to keep my muse up; you guys made it go like, muse: +500! I will try to get chapters made and updated when I am ready to post it!~***

**I'll try to be back before I get on anyone's hate list(sadly I'm already on my own) **

**Be back before I'm counted as totally gone,**

**Azyvli~ **


	5. Chapter 4:First Kill 5:Royalty Ignored

**Sorry for the extremely long writing break... RL got soo busy... And it was my birthday on the 17th of April that was probably the busiest day this week! This week was my last 4 day week... :( Now we'll be back to the regular 5 day week... D: I tried to make this as awesome as possible! I also got story alerts for this! That made me try to get on my laptop as soon as possible and start typing! You get 2 chapters that... might be short.. Sorry! **

_**Chapter 4: First Kill**_

I regained my consciousness from the fall that began in the sky.

_What were the GMs _thinking_? Why couldn't they have us start this game by waking up instead of free-falling out of the sky?_

I stood up and looked around at my surroundings while dusting myself off.

I am _already_ automatically stared at while processing this city.

_Was my fall that shocking? _I thought as I began to walk to the forest nearby.

… _Or... was I the _only_ one that fell from the sky?_

I noticed that some people weren't as shocked anymore and were starting to follow me with a glint in their eyes as if they were wolves staring hungrily at fresh meat.

_If I _was_ the only one that fell from the sky... Lolidragon is in for a _world _of pain... [insert evil laughter here]_

I stalked off with a murderous smile lighting my face up.

_No one following me! _Yes_; finally got rid of them!_

The forest was _not_ what I had been expecting; there was a big lake in the middle with grassland surrounding it.

The lake looked as if it was sparkling in the sunlight and I just _had_ to get closer to it.

As I walked to the lake, I saw that the grassland was filled to the brim with dozens of blob looking monsters lurking about.

Once by the lake, I stared into the water.

I looked like one of those manwha(just couldn't put manga here) girls that were extremely adored by everyone and had their own bishie harem collection!

I stared and stared at my reflection in the water.

It looked as if when looking in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of me right in with the meaning of perfection!

_Chomp~_

_Attack successful; _

_Princess -5HP_

"Wah...! My butt!" I squealed.

_Who dares attack my bottom!_

I turned around to see the culprit.

The blob monster!

It had big round eyes and a blobby green body.

I glared at it while it stared at me uncomprehendingly with its large eyes.

I randomly grab a stick off the ground and start swinging it at the blob.

_Whack~_

_Attack successful;_

_Slime -5HP _

_-5HP _

_-5HP _

_-5HP _

_-5HP_

_-5HP_

_Slime died._

_Slime dropped bag!_

_Princess gained +25EXP_

_Princess leveled up!_

_Princess learned Stick Sword Murder!_

_Princess learned Multiple Sword Attack!_

_Skill points gained._

I smiled happily to myself.

_All of this with just one kill!_

**Okay... that was short... like short to the extreme... I hope you guys like this chapter better! The POVs are gonna change a lot in this...**

_**Chapter 5: Royalty Ignored**_

I spent the rest of the 'day' killing Slimes until I reached level 10!

I knew the next day of school would begin soon so, I promised myself to get my avatar's class decided by then.

(timeskip next day of school)

I covered my mouth and yawned.

"Still tired, sis? You would've slept the day away if I didn't get someone to wake you up!" Yang Ming said.

"Not true! I could've woken up but I _chose_ not to." I replied.

He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head.

**Yang Ming POV**

"Whatever." I sighed.

We looked at each other and laughed. Some things just never changed between us.

We laughed for some minutes before we actually realized our surroundings.

"Shit." We cursed silently at the same time.

I quickly glanced around the class; Professor Min was still talking about some form of literature or something, and some female heads were turned in our direction as if telling us to be quiet. I could tell all they wanted was to just stare adoringly at the professor.

I waved lazily in their direction as a way of telling them to continue their show of watching the professor. It's not liked our moderate level of speaking was _that_ distracting.

Some glared at me and huffed to turn around to their original sightings again.

_It seems as if our royal status didn't matter as much after the first day._

_How disappointing..._

**I'm thinking of putting Gui's POV when Xiao Lan and Yang Ming were talking.. any thoughts on this? The updates will probably be slower than usual... sad to say... And as I said way up there.. It was my birthday on Tuesday, April 17****th****! Lets just say that me being here wasn't allowed before my birthday... eheheheh... **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

_**Review **_**it!**

**Azyvli~**


	6. Chapter 6: Lolidragon

**Hello! You guys get an update! This will probably be the desired length that I've always wanted! I have something interesting planned to take place in chapters to come too!**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Lolidragon**_

After Snow White Rose, Legolas, and For Healing Only helped me get ten wolf fangs to become a warrior; I thanked them and headed to the class NPC.

* * *

><p>"Warrior, I collected the fangs; can my class be changed now?"<p>

He started mumbling about Yangtze and shore.

"Yes, yes, _right_ as always; but can you change my class first?" I said sweetly trying not to piss him off by being rude.

"Alright!"

_Ding! System notice: Princess's class has been successfully changed to Warrior._

"Not a lot of girl elf warriors but, it's your choice. As the rule goes, you get three free abilities and a free weapon."

The NPC listed the weapons and abilities that I could choose to receive.

"Uh, dao." I randomly picked.

"Most elves don't pick dao; it's a rare sight. The dao is in your inventory."

I picked up the dao. It was black and had Black Dao in gold letters on the sheath.

The Black Dao was unbelievably black; it couldn't even reflect the sunlight!

Damn it, that totally ruined my chance to act cool!

I put the dao back in my bag feeling pissed off.

"Have you decided what abilities you want?"

"I guess I'll take _Litheness, Increase Strength, _and_ Inferno Slash._"

_Ding! System notice: Princess learns 3 new abilities_

"Thank you, Warrior!" I said while walking to the western gate.

"Princess!"

I turned around.

"Lolidragon, aren't you a G-"

She hurried to cover my mouth and dragged me to an area with no other players around.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you trying to tell everyone I'm a GM<em>?" She hissed, "I'm a hidden GM! We're like normal players except we have to report any bugs during our gameplay."

"Okay... Do you have any business with me, then?" I ask in confusion.

"Of course! I'm here to help you get those ugly non-bishies away! I'm also here to make sure no one sexually harasses you!" Lolidragon pointed out.

"Okay..." I said shivering slightly.

"Don't worry! I'll help defend you from those pervs and protect your virtue!" She said in a big sister way.

"Hey Loli; what's your job? A mage? Priest?" I question.

"No! I picked the one with the least amount of work; no sweat or money needed!"

"Which is?"

"It's obvious; I'm a _thief_!" She cackled.

* * *

><p>We were nearing Wolves' Riverbank by now as a lone wolf appeared.<p>

"Watch how I deal with this wolf!" Lolidragon said before taking out a dagger and moving towards the wolf.

She sneaked up behind the wolf.

_Wolf HP -30 _

Lolidragon cut the wolf with a powerful slash at its hind leg!

The wolf spun around to bite at its attacker; but Lolidragon wasn't there!

Lolidragon and the wolf began to go around in a circle with only the wolf getting repeatedly hurt by her attacks.

After multiple attacks, the wolf fell and shot up onto the sky with a light golden pillar surrounding it.

"What did you think?"

_CHOMP!_

_This wolf dares attack me while my back is turned!_

I drew my Black Dao out and gave the wolf a kick that sent it flying into the sky.

I positioned my Black Dao so when the wolf fell, it would land not on the ground; _but sticking out of my dao like a kabob!_

The wolf fell down and _was cut in half!_

I hadn't checked the Black Dao's attack power!

"Blood... Elf?" Lolidragon muttered.

"Huh?" I said not realizing the blood splatted on me.

Lolidragon smiled helplessly.

In that short period of time, a wolf bigger than the others with white fur charged at Lolidragon from behind.

"_Run, Lolidragon! There's a-" I was to late; the wolf bit down on her shoulder._

**Lolidragon! Your rescue will have to be on the next chapter. :( Very sorry for the long time when I was away. There's a poll that some of you guys might want to vote on; it's on my profile! Remember to check my profile daily too; I put stuff on there that sometimes relates to late updates, etc. Next weeks update might be a bit of a wait... I have important things that have come to my attention! Please R&R! :)**

**Azyvli~**


	7. Chapter 7: Wolf King

**Hey guys new chapter! I'll be putting something super important on the AN after the chapter so stay tuned! Sorry for this being short!**

_**Chapter 7: Wolf King**_

_Lolidragon HP -150, 100/250_

Lolidragon ran to me as I held my dao to face the Wolf King. Lolidragon took hold of my hand and we ran to a tree. Both of us hurriedly climbed it.

"Make a lasso." She said before handing me rope.

I did as she told me. I knew what she was planning so, I tied one end of the rope to the tree, and jumped on the wolf.

The wolf started trying to buck me off. _I'm feeling ill... _I somehow managed to loop the rope around its neck. I jumped to the tree and climbed to the other end of the rope.

"Ready?" I ask Lolidragon.

"Ready!"

I jerk the rope and the wolf was now hanging from the tree.

Lolidragon got out her dagger, leaped from the tree, and with a _Fatal Blow_, stuck the dagger at the wolf's eye.

_Wolf King HP -300_

The Wolf King howled in pain.

_Lolidragon has killed Wolf King, reached level XX, Princess reached level 12_

_Black Dao level up- weapon level 2, attack power +15_

"Get the loot." Lolidragon said breathlessly.

I picked up an egg, a pile of silvers, and a pair of shoes.

"Your weapon leveled up? Do you know how valuable growing type weapons are? They're like godly weapons!" She said.

* * *

><p>When we went to the village, we identified the shoes and were now in the pet shop.<p>

"You can have the pet, Loli," I said. She would need it more than me.

"I have the boots, you get the pet." She replied.

Thus that began her story of raising pets.

**Short... :( Well here's the important thing I had to say.. I do have a plan for this story but I'd rather not go through the events leading to where I twist the story... Do you guys think I should just skip ahead to it or should I just create chapter of the important events leading up to it?**

**Az~**


	8. Chapter 8: Meatbunbun

**Hey, everyone! I'm trying out 3rd person point of view so, hope you like!**

_**Chapter 8: Meatbun-bun**_

* * *

><p>Lolidragon finished her heartbreaking story of dead pets.<p>

Princess needed no further reason to not give her the pet so, she used Lolidragon's dagger and let a drop of blood to fall on the egg's shell.

After the system announcement that the egg hatched successfully; the shell broke. The duo watched curiously as the pet was now visible to them. It was like nothing they had ever seen of or heard of.

"What on earth...?"

"It... It's a bun?" Lolidragon asked in bewilderment.

"No, Loli. It's a _meatbun_!" Princess exclaimed in wonder.

For that, she was smacked on the head by Lolidragon.

"_I don't care if it's a meatbun or any other kind of bun!_" Lolidragon scolded, "How the hell did a bun get hatched from a wolf egg? _Must_ be an error or something..."

"You're the GM; don't ask _me_!" Princess whined, still hurt from Lolidragon hitting her.

She was smacked again.

"I was thinking out loud!" Lolidragon said, "I'm going to have to report this!"

Princess looked back to the meatbun _and it moved! _

"Loli, _it moved_!" She shouted.

"What?" The GM moved closer to look at the bun.

The meatbun hopped as it turned to face them. It's large and watery blue eyes looked at the players.

"Eyes..?"

"Princess, check the stats," Lolidragon ordered her.

They both checked the stats for confirmation of the meatbun actually being a pet.

Princess thought in silence while looking at her pet.

"At least it's cute!" She finally exclaimed.

Princess was once again smacked by Lolidragon.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>They trained and got to know each other throughout most of the time they had. Princess had just explained to Lolidragon about her royal status and how she wouldn't like to be called violent, unladylike, or vulgar if she killed monsters crazily, swore, and laughed at an off-color joke.<p>

After that, they sat down and stared at the sunset.

"Princess, let's create a legend!" Lolidragon excitedly said.

"What legend?"

"The legend of Princess! _Second Life_'s greatest player, Princess! Queen of _Second Life_; not the wife of the best player, we'll be _the_ best players!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Sorry for shortness; I'm officially out of room to write more! :) The only room I have left is for my soon-to-be stories that I haven't gotten to write yet... So, today I'm getting two little notebooks; one for <strong>_**Half Princess**_**, the other for my other story that ran out of room in the little notebook I keep it and this in!**

_**Az~**_


	9. Chapter 9: Cafe

**Hello! I'll be introducing a couple of new characters in this chapter; about 2 or more characters that might be in the story's plot. Read the AN when the chapter is over?**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this! :( I in no way own ½ Prince or anything like it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Cafe<strong>_

Princess and Lolidragon were training at Skeleton's Cave for about a week before Lolidragon had had enough or it.

"Let's go train somewhere else!" She whined pitifully.

"Fine," Princess answered. Truthfully, she had been very tired of this place as well.

"Yay! Where do you want to go then?" Her teammate enthusiastically asked.

Princess thought about this.

"How about Star City? My brother's been telling me to go there for a while."

Lolidragon grinned mischievously, "The Prince of XXX, huh?"

"Loli, please don't do anything to him. I just know my parents had at least some people play to protect us!" Princess begged. She grew cold once she mentioned about people playing so they could protect her and her brother.

Lolidragon smiled innocently, "I just want to help protect his virtue is all."

"Whatever, just don't-"

"Mama! Meatbun is hungry!" Meatbun popped out of Princess's bag to announce.

"Okay, Meatbun! Loli, let's go to a cafe before we head out!" Princess said.

* * *

><p>"A table for two please."<p>

The waitress looked momentarily stunned before she backed up.

"Y-Y-Yes! Right this way."

The girl bumped into several tables and people on her way to a table in the corner.

"H-Here. I-I'll be with you in a bit," She said stumbling away.

Princess and Lolidragon sat down and looked at the menu.

* * *

><p>"U-U-Uagh!"<p>

Plates crashing to the floor was heard throughout the cafe. Heads all turned to the direction of noise.

Everyone saw a tall darkly dressed male holding the waitress up. She had a flustered expression on her face.

"W-W-What is this!" A roaring voice exclaimed in anger.

A woman stepped in view from the employee's area.

"You!" She pointed to the waitress, "Get out! You're fired!"

The waitress looked scared like a deer in headlights.

"Now!"

She scrambled for her items and ran away.

The woman looked around as if she had just noticed that she had cruelly fired her employee in front of the customers.

"Sorry about that," She looked at the man that had saved the waitress, "Thank you for saving that dim-witted child. Would you like a cup of coffee? It's on the house."

Another waitress, much similar to the previous one, had cups of coffee on a tray; walked up to the man's table and held out the tray.

"Your coffee," She said not looking up at him.

"Thank you!" A cheerful voice said getting one of the cups of coffee.

Unlike the man, she had white colored clothing on.

"Yes, thank you; Waitress and Manager-*wǎnbèi," the man said in a voice that wasn't too deep nor too soft; a voice not a lot of good looking males had.

The girls that were in the cafe couldn't help, but look at the man again.

He was tall, not too muscular, and wooed the females.

"B-B-Bishie!" A small group of girls cried out simultaneously while still swooning over him.

The woman that had spoken to thank the waitress grabbed her companion's arm.

She was much like the man in features. The only difference was that she had a feminine voice, a great female body structure, and an air of elegance.

"We must get going," She said glaring at all of the females except Princess and Lolidragon, " Lolidragon, Princess; we should travel together, hmm?"

Princess snapped out of her daze, "Yes, we should. Come, Lolidragon."

Princess gathered her things, placed money on the table for the bill, and dragged her partner out with the man and women.

* * *

><p>"What are you and Dylan doing here?" Princess hissed in outrage, "Did my parents do this?"<p>

"Chill out, Xiao Lan; Zenobia and I were going to play anyways. Your parents asked us after we began playing too," The girl pointed out.

"Y-Y-You're Dylan?" Lolidragon asked in shock.

"Yes," She said impatiently.

"But you're.. a girl!" Lolidragon said.

"Our genders were switched around because both of us crossdress," The man, woman said.

"Gender switch? Ohh... So you guys are the ones they were talking about!" Lolidragon said.

"They were talking about us?" Zenobia asked.

"Yeah... The crossdressing twins that didn't care about their gender change glitch!"

* * *

><p><strong>*wǎnbèi: Means someone addressing someone of a higher generation.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so you guys have met Zenobia and Dylan; the crossdressing twins! I'm currently working on the other story that connects with this story; this chapter started the connection! <strong>

**Why I told you guys to read this is because of two reasons.**

**1.I have a new poll that you guys might want to check out.**

**2. I want to know if you guys would be okay with me working on my other story as my main focus(the one the connects with this) so that both of them are on the same page. That means not updating this for a while and getting caught up on my other story. It doesn't mean I won't work on the next chapters; it's the opposite actually. I work on all of my stories next chapters and update them when my other story with a connection to this one is caught up with this story. So then I'll update my stories one chapter a week and have something to upload instead of constantly working until the due date for my updates. So, I could have like 5 chapters ready and still work on the next chapters; that way I won't not update since I already have something done then! Think about this and tell me your answer in a review or a PM if you want!**

_**Az~**_


End file.
